Coeurs d'enfants
by Moonfree
Summary: Ils ont beau être des soldats aguerris, ils restent avant tout des enfants attendris. C’est pas moi qui le dit… c’est lui. Résumé minable je sais. Désolée. Songfic si on peut dire


_**Disclaimer ; **Quand je vois ce que je viens de pondre, je me dis que c'est une bénédiction qu'ils ne soient pas moi. Si, si, je vous promets._

**Postulat/ Genre / Couple.**

Postulat ; Deux âmes qui sont reliés mais qui aiment faire comme si. Ajoutez une chanson perturbante et shaker le tout. XD  
Genre; Pff alors là … ça tend vers le guimauve mais quand a avoir une catégorie ….  
Couple ; Facile a deviner celui-là.

**Résumé**;  
Ils ont beau être des soldats aguerris, ils restent avant tout des enfants attendris. C'est pas moi qui le dit… c'est lui. Résumé minable je sais. Désolée. OS.

**Note de l'auteur;  
**Juste pour préciser que le texte de la chanson **Deux enfants **appartient a Marilou Bourdon.  
Et aussi pour dire que les paroles de cette chanson m'ont tout de suite fait penser aux G-Boys. Après pour le couple choisi, disons que j'ai fait au plus simple pour moi.  
C'est long a lire, pas facile a digérer et ça part dans tout les sens alors les indigestes vous voilà prévenus XD

Ah vi j'oubliais, le texte est sous POV.

Sur ce Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Ne parle pas, ne dis plus rien  
**_

J'sais bien que tu vas tenter de parler.

Parce oui tu sais et peux parler. Qui l'eut cru hein?

J'sais que tu vas encre faire celui qui n'est pas épuisé.

C'est vrai que t'es têtu comme gars.

C'est vrai aussi que t'as toujours été comme ça

Mais tu sais, ici, t'as pas besoin de mentir.

T'as pas a être celui qui ne sait pas souffrir.

Seul avec moi, tu peux te permettre d'être enfin toi.

J'sais toujours pas pourquoi tu penses que les autres comprendrait pas.

Tu sais ils ont tous compris depuis longtemps.

Ils savent tous que malgré tout ça t'es pas si différent.

Allez assumes quand même que t'es un être humain comme les autres.

Toi aussi tu peux faire des erreurs et commettre des fautes.

T'as de soldat parfait que le nom que l'on t'a filé.

Bon d'accord j'avoue c'est moi qui t'ait ainsi baptisé .

Mais faut avouer que t'as jamais vraiment protesté non plus.

Fei a essayé une fois de t'appeler comme ça , j'crois bien qu'il s'en souvient.

Et le trou dans le mur du salon le lui rappellera s'il oublie.

Hey attends tu tentes de faire quoi là?

Non, non on se lève pas.

T'es dingue l'est même pas trois heures du matin.

Je rêve ou tu voulais déjà quitter cet endroit?

Non mais sois sérieux Heero.

Arrêtes de vouloir toujours faire le héros!

Oups ! Ton regard noir a pas du apprécier le jeu de mots.

Bon OK t'a gagné j'arrête avec mes blagues débiles.

N'empêche que la patrouille de nuit rode encore dehors.

Et depuis hier c'est comme si on nous avait jeté un sort.

On sera a peine sorti qu'ils nous tomberont dessus.

Ecoutes _**Restons cachés jusqu'au matin  
(My love, my love)**_

Tu sais comme moi que c'est moins risqué.

On oublie toujours tout quand on va se coucher.

Et la patrouille nous verra même pas nous éclipser.

Trop occupé a aller se pieuter.

Et puis sérieux on est pas bien là?

T'as vraiment envie de te confronter aux ozzis?

Ben moi pas!

Et puis…_**D'ici, j'entends passer les trains **_

Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'aimais le petit matin?

Cet instant ou tout est toujours si calme.

Ou la paix éphémère peut faire entendre son chant.

Ou les oiseaux peuvent sans danger se mettre a chanter.

Ben oui quoi!

T'as beau me regarder comme un fou, j'm'en tape.

Un train c'est super beau. Ca roule super vite.

Et ça s'en tape de ce qui se passe autour.

Tant qu'il y aura des trains, il y aura de l'espoir.

Et puis tu sais y'a un autre bruit que j'aime bien.

C'est _**Le bruit des camions dans le loin **_

Tous ces camions qui vont on ne sait pas trop où.

Y'en a qui vont dans d'autres villes.

Y'en a qui vont carrément dans d'autres pays.

On a beau dire n'empêche que ces camions là, ils sont lires.

Plus que nous tu trouves pas?

J'sais bien que t'aimes pas quand je dis ça.

Et je sais que tu vas encore m'enlacer et me serrer très fort._**My love, my love**_

Comme si t'avais le pouvoir de changer tout ça.

Et le pire de tout, c'est que je vais faire semblant de te croire.

Parce que tu t'es rendormi.

Quand je te vois comme ça, j'aimerais **Surtout, ne pas te réveiller, **

T'es tellement différent quand tu es endormi.

T'es un peu comme la belle au bois dormant.

T'es tellement serein que tu parait beau.

T'es plus un soldat, t'es juste un mec comme les autres.

Et te voir comme cela me permet d'oublier les affres de la guerre.

Quand je te vois si calme j'oublies tout ce qu'on a pu faire.

Dès que tu t'endors tu baisses la garde.

Tu rends les armes.

Tu en serais presque fragile.

Si tu sais que je penses ça de toi, c'est obligé je suis un homme mort.

Mais quand même…

**Dors encore sur ton oreiller, **

Oui dors encore un peu.

Dors tant que tu le peux

Je veille sur ton sommeil.

Lorsque tu n'es pas là, je dors mais quand tu es là je veille sur toi.

Pour être certain que tu es bien près de moi.

Que tout n'est pas que rêve.

Pour être sur que ce que l'on vit est bien réel .

A défaut d'être éternel.

Tout a l'heure il me faudra te réveiller.

Et alors tu reprendras ton masque de soldat.

Tu t'éloigneras de moi.

Parce que c'est une des clauses de notre contrat.

Parce qu'il nous faut d'abord remporter notre combat.

On ne peut pas être ces deux enfants qui s'aiment.

On se doit d'être des soldats aux cœurs silencieux.  
_**My love  
**_

On a beau faire comme si de rien n'était,

On sait bien que tout ça est éphémère

Faut regarder la réalité en face.

_**Le jour viendra toujours trop vite **_

C'est toujours comme ça quand je suis avec toi.

Les heures défilent comme des secondes.

Et le temps semble nous échapper.

C'est comme si on avait pas vraiment le droit a ces nuits sereines.

Ces nuits qui sont tellement rares que je ne vis que pour elles.

Comme si on voulait nous empêcher de nous aimer.

Quelque part ptet bien que c'est ce que veulent les Dieux.

Nous aimer est ptet trop dangereux pour la paix.

M'en fous… la paix elle est pas là!

Mais toi si!

Pour l'instant tu es là dans ce lit avec moi.

_**Et après on prendra la fuite,**_

Mine de rien, on est devenu experts a ce petit jeu là.

Suffit pas de courir vite faut partit a point.

On est pas le lièvre et la tortue mais on en est pas loin.

J'voudrais bien être la tortue de la fable.

J'pourrais passer plus de temps ici avec toi My love

Mais et qu'au final je me ferais bouffer.

Une soupe de tortue parait que c'est pas si mauvais.

C'est Quatre qui m'a dit ça une fois.

Me demande s'il se foutait pas de moi.

N'empêche que va falloir qu'on se barre.

On a pas d'autres solutions si l'on veut espérer vivre encore quelques jours .

Je peux déjà imaginer le scénario qui va suivre.

On va regagner la planque.

Tu va rédiger ce foutu rapport.

J'vais faire comme si de rien n'était.

Puis on attendra une autre mission.

_**Deux enfants brûlés par l'amour **_

On a beau être soldat on en est pas moins des enfants.

Malgré la guerre.

Malgré les batailles.

Malgré le sang versé.

On se bat pour une cause juste.

Officiellement on se bat pour la paix.

Officieusemnt je me bat pour t'entendre dire ces mots.

Ceux que tu me dis avec ton corps quand on se retrouve comme ça

Ceux que tu planques le reste du temps,

J'veux les voir éclater au grand jour.

J'veux plus entendre ces cris.

J'veux plus entendre _**les sirènes de police secours **_

J'les entends tout le temps tu sais?

Même dans mes rêves je peux les entendre.

Pour des blessés.

Pour des bafoués.

Pour des morts.

Il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que les sirènes ne s'éteignent.

Un peu comme un chant funèbre qui se répète de façon lancinante.

Un chant qui s'élève et qui quémande de nouvelle offrande

Tu crois que ces sirènes seraient capables de nous sauver ?

_**My love, my love**_

**_Deux enfants perdus dans leurs rêves_ **

Parce qu'il n'y que comme cela que l'on peut se permettre d'espérer.

Y'a que comme ça qu'on peut se savoir vivants mine de rien.

J'sais bien que tu l'avoueras jamais mais tu penses pareil.

T'as beau jouer le gars qui s'en fout royalement de mourir demain,

Au fond j'sais bien que t'es aussi mort de trouille que moi.

Mais ce rêve que l'on fait tout les deux te rassure.

Parce que c'est un rêve qui nous permet de prendre soin de nos vies.

Encore heureux qu'on l'a ce putain de rêve.

C'est le seul truc que personne ne peut nous prendre.

Parait que y'a une légende qui dit que tant qu'on rêve on peut vivre.

Et j'y crois a cette légende tu sais?

J'y crois parce que c'est grâce a lui que tu me rejoins comme ça

C'est grâce a lui que tu t'autodétruis plus a tout va.

Ouais j'suis sûr que sans lui t'hésiterait sans doute pas a te sacrifier.

C'qu'est con c'est que je sais que ce rêve il durera pas plus d'une nuit.

Après ça j'sais bien que tout recommencera.

Dès demain je sais qu'on entendra trembler.

Et on s'demandera si **_C'est tout' la ville qui se soulève,_ **

On se demandera si ce sont des gens qui tentent de s'interposer.

Avant de se rendre compte que ce sont juste des gens qu'on a tués.

Finalement on se regardera et on partira.

C'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose hein?

Les exécutions c'est pas notre problème tu dis toujours.

Et a vrai dire t'as p'tet raison au final.

Dans ces moments là c'te putain de ville pourrait bien se mettre a exploser que je m'en taperais grave.

Trop occupé que je serais a couvrir tes fesses pour pouvoir les retoucher un soir.

J'suis pas pervers mais y'a des choses auxquelles je sais faire gaffe.

Surtout quand c'est a toi qu'elles appartiennent.  
_**My love**_

To ute façon , notre vie c'est un éternel recommencement.

Il se passera quelque jours avant que l'on se retrouve aux abois.

Oz collera des affichettes qui diront _**« Pour retrouver ces hors-la-loi**_

Aidez nous » . La belle affaire!

C'est ça qu'est bien avec notre ennemi.

Il croit toujours que les gens lui font confiance.

Et quelque part on peut pas lui donner tort.

Mais toi et moi on sait bien ce qu'il en est.

Parce que oui malgré leur bon vouloir, on nous considère comme des hors la loi.

Parce que oui tout dessein de paix qu'on poursuive, on n'est pas tout a fait innocents.

Et pourtant si on était vraiment assassin tu crois qu'on pourrait aimer?

Non mais sérieux chez des terroristes **Tell'ment d'amour ça n'se fait pas**,!

On est censé être sans failles.

Et quand j'y pense, toi t'es censé être de marbre.

Elle est loin ta légende quand tu gémis sous mes caresses.

Le marbre se fend quand toi tu t'occupes de mes fesses.

_**My love**_

_**Ça est la trêve vient de finir.**_

On est maintenant au dehors, prêts a se carapater au plus vite.

Comme convenu selon le plan, _**Je t'attendrai, jusqu'au bateau.**_

J'aime bien les bateaux tu sais?

Un bateau c'est comme une liberté prise au vol.

L'océan est libre lui.

Personne ne peut le contrôler et pourtant l'eau si calme recele des dangers.

Au final l'eau, il faut sans cesse s'en méfier.

L'eau c'est un peu comme nous.

En apparence c'est vrai on a rien d'extraordinaire tu crois pas?

Encore que si on y regarde bien, Tro il a une mèche extraodinaire lui.

Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Il est presque l'heure d'embarquer et après?

T'inquiètes on y sera avant ce soir a la planque.

Me souviens bien de cette planque d'ailleurs.

On l'a déjà utilisé dans le passé.

C'est là _**Où tu m'avais dit: ''À bientôt'' **_

C'était juste avant des missions solo.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'on partait tous chacun de notre côté.

On savait pas quand on allait se revoir.

A dire vrai on savait pas si on allait se revoir.

Pour Wufei c'était une simple formule de politesse.

Pour Quatre c'était le signe d'un lien nous unissant tout les cinq.

Pour Trowa c'était naturel.

Pour moi c'était une promesse.

D'une façon déguisée tu promettais de revenir .

Tu promettais qu'on se reverrait et que c'est pas cette guerre qui nous tuerait.

Mine de rien t'as toujours été vachement optimiste.  
_**My love, my love  
**_

Hey ! Regardes moi ça Hee-chan!

Y'a un cerf volant dans le ciel sans nuages.

Bon ok, il est tout petit et pas bien joli mais il est superbe.

On dirait comme un symbole d'espoir a notre intention.

Y'a bien longtemps que j'ai pas vu un cerf volant dans le ciel.

En même temps, mis a part des armures mobiles , y'a pu rien là haut.

C'est comme si tous les engins volant avait déserté.

_**Combien d'avions, combien d'oiseaux **_on a vu se crasher.

Volontairement ou pas.

Entre ceux qui ont été tirés comme des lapins

Et ceux qui se sont donnés la mort pour pas obéir

Je ne compte plus combien ils sont a avoir succombé.

Au lieu de petits rouges-gorges, de tourterelles et de pigeons

Ce sont des Léos que _**J'ai vu décoller dans mon dos.**_

La ferraille a remplacé les plumes.

Les armes ont remplacés les ailes.

Et après on me dira que le monde redeviendra pareil hein?

Quatre est très gentil mais j'ai passé l'âge des contes.

J'y crois plus a tout ça.

Pour l'instant je crois seulement en moi.

Et peut etre aussi un peu en toi _**My love, my love**_

Juste parce que j'ai envie de connaître autre chose que cette guerre.

J'voudrais connaître … j'sais pas moi …._**Les Maldives où le Paraguay **_tiens !

Ca doit être pas mal comme pays non?

Il parait que c'est très beau hors saison.

Peut être même que là haut la guerre n'existe pas.

Ca fait tellement lointain comme sonorité.

J'suis sur qu'on serait loin de tout dans ces contrées.  
Y'a même une infime chance pour qu' on soit heureux.

En nous y prenant bien_**, ils ne nous trouveront jamais**_,

C'est une idée a creuser tu crois pas?

Ils recherchent des terroristes.

Des pilotes dangereux et armés.

Comment pourraient ils se méfier de deux amants qui s'aiment.

Saches que l'amour met a l'bri de beaucoup de chose. _**My love**_

Et puis on aurait pas besoin de grand-chose.

J'peux voyager léger si les circonstances l'exige tu sais?

_**Pas de bagages, un sac pour deux, **_ça devrait suffire tu crois pas?

Toutes façon, c'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de biens .

On a jamais rien eu vraiment a nous.

Pas le temps. Pas l'argent.

La guerre avant tout comme qui dirait.

Je te promet que j'embarquerais _**Même pas le signe des amoureux, **_

Mais si, tu sais bien, ce sourire niais d'imbécile heureux qu'ils abordent tous.

Pour notre sécurité, je le laisserais au plus profond de moi.

Pour toi, c'est pas pareil, ton éducation te l'interdit.

C'est pas comme si on prenait un risque hein?

Quand a moi, mieux vaut ne pas tenter la malédiction.

Bien que je crois que tu serais capable de la vaincre, je ne préfère pas tenter.

Me regardes pas comme ça puy tain

Oui je suis lâche pour une fois mais y'a de quoi non?

Tu devrais comprendre pourquoi je dis ça _**My love**_

_**Après tout on est pas plus que Deux enfants brûlés par l'amour**_

Et si tu me crois pas, t'as qu'a juste regarder au fond de toi.

Oublies ton côté soldat et analyses.

Tu sens ce sentiment qui te brûle?

Me dit pas que ça te le fait pas , je te croirais pas.

Y'a qu'a juste voir comment tu me prends dans tes bras.

Comment tu me sers contre toi pour le comprendre.

Ben quoi? J'suis pas devin rassures toi.

C'est juste que,… que j'suis comme toi voilà tout.

Pas la peine de déclencher _**Les sirènes de police secours!**_

Toute manière ça servirait a rien.

Je ne les entends déjà plus.

J'crois bien qu'elles se sont tues dès que mon regard a croisé le tien.

Leur son assourdissant sera pour moi le souvenir de notrepremière fois.

Puis de toutes celles qui ont suivi.

Celles qui m'ont menées a ton cœur _**My love, my love**_**  
**

Je t'assure qu'une fois tout cela terminé j'réfléchirais plus.

J'veillerais a ce qu'on soit plus que _**deux enfants perdus dans leurs rêves**_

Rien d'autre ne comptera.

On sera juste nous.

Loin de tout ça.

Loin de tout ce qu'on ne comprend pas.

Tu verras comme ce sera bien.

Tiens écoutes mon cœur, on dirait que _**C'est tout' la ville qui se soulève**_

Il fait tellement de bruit que j'ai peur qu'il ne nous fasse repérer.

Comment ça tu l'entends pas?

Le tien cogne trop fort pour que tu entendes le mien?

Hey ben , on doit l'air de deux parfaits abrutis alors.

Que veux tu?

Qui se ressemble s'assemble _**My love**_

_**Pour retrouver ces hors-la-loi **_que nous sommes censés être.

Même les armes ne sauraient rien contre notre envie de nous évader.

Quelque j'pense qu'on est plus vraiment là.

Faut vraiment qu'on se barre de là et qu'on en finisse avec ce bordel.

Putain! En temps de guerre _**Tell'ment d'amour, ça n'se fait pas.**_

Les mads pourraient nous tuer pour ça

Non mais arrêtes de rire toi!

Remarques ça te va bien mais quand même.

Imagine ce qu'il adviendrait si on se laissait distraire.

Oui ben désolé, _**My love, **_mais on est pas tous Soldat Parfait quoi

Comment ça tu t'en tapes?

Tu préfères être **Deux enfants brûlés par l'amour et morts**

Que deux enfants brûlés par la guerre et vivants?

Depuis quand tu fais de l'esprit **My love ?**

C'est obligé que je suis en train de rêver là.  
**  
**Oui, je sais, je sais on est **_Deux enfants perdus dans leurs rêves, _**

Et le rêve est plus qu'agréable on est d'accord.

Mais j'ai une requête si tu le permets _**My love**_

Toi qui prétends que tout est un rêve, tu voudrais pas faire de ce rêve une réalité?

* * *

Mille excuses pour ceux qui se sont endormis en cours de route mais la seule raison valable que j'ai, c'est que si j'avais pas fini cet OS, il aurait continuer a prendre mes neurones pour un hôtel. Et sérieusement, c'est un poil traumatisant.

Reviews quand même? Si vous voulez hein, c'est pas obligé .

Bises a tous.

Moonfree

Ps ; Pour ceux que ca interresserait (on sait jamais hein ? XD) voici les paroles intégrales de la chanson;

_Ne parle pas, ne dis plus rien  
Restons cachés jusqu'au matin  
My love, my love_

D'ici, j'entends passer les trains  
Le bruit des camions dans le loin  
My love, my love

Surtout, ne pas te réveiller,  
Dors encore sur ton oreiller,  
My love

Le jour viendra toujours trop vite  
Et après on prendra la fuite,  
My love

Deux enfants brûlés par l'amour  
Les sirènes de police secours  
My love, my love

Deux enfants perdus dans leurs rêves  
C'est tout' la ville qui se soulève,  
My love

Pour retrouver ces hors-la-loi  
Tell'ment d'amour ça n'se fait pas,  
My love

Je t'attendrai, jusqu'au bateau  
Où tu m'avais dit: ''À bientôt''  
My love, my love

Combien d'avions, combien d'oiseaux  
J'ai vu décoller dans mon dos  
My love, my love

Les Maldives où le Paraguay  
Ils ne nous trouveront jamais,  
My love

Pas de bagages, un sac pour deux,  
Même pas le signe des amoureux,  
My love

Deux enfants brûlés par l'amour,  
Les sirènes de police secours,  
My love, my love

Deux enfants perdus dans leurs rêves  
C'est tout' la ville qui se soulève,  
My love

Pour retrouver ces hors-la-loi  
Tell'ment d'amour, ça n'se fait pas,  
My love

Deux enfants brûlés par l'amour,  
My love

Deux enfants perdus dans leurs rêves,  
My love  



End file.
